Young Justice Legacy: Athens Museum of Natural History
by EarthsChampion
Summary: So I just finished the first part of Young Justice: Legacy, and during the mission with John Stewart and having to stay under the force-field(I had Superboy and Wonder Girl with Artemis as team leader), Cassie decided to step out of the force-field to fight this mini-gunner, which caused her to be knocked unconscious. This is how I pictured it could have happened.


"Come on, we're almost there!" John Stewart said as he continued to hold up his force-field around the civilians as well as himself and Alpha-Squad. He was able to see the doorway that lead to the outside of the Museum of Natural History in Athens, Greece. The mission was originally a "search and rescue" to save Dr. Helena Sandsmark, the mother of Wonder Girl, whom was kidnapped. Cassie of course insisted that she had to go with Alpha to save her mother. It was a heart-breaking disappointment when Artemis, Wonder Girl, and Superboy found out that Dr. Sandsmark was not at the museum. That was when Sportsmaster triggered a device to send the entire museum to come crumbling down.

They have already gone through five waves of enemy soldiers, Artemis had kept her bow ready, just in case another wave of enemy soldiers jumped in. "Here come some more! Do your best to stay in the force-field!" She yelled to Superboy and Wonder Girl as she notched an arrow into one of the enemies.

"Tell them to stop running away!" Conner said as he threw one of the destroyed statues at a small cluster of enemies. "Maybe we should just let the debris from the ceiling take care of them for us." He said as he turned his head to face Cassie, who flew out of the force-field to take out the enemy with the mini-gun. "Wonder Girl, wait!" He yelled to her and made his way over to her.

"I got him, see? Taken care-AGH!" Cassie screamed in pain as a giant piece of the stone ceiling fell onto her.

"Wonder Girl!" Artemis yelled and began to run over to her before Conner's hand blocked her. "Superboy we have to help her!"

"Not we. I have to. Stay here with G.L. and keep the civilians safe, I'll get Wonder Girl and meet you guys outside." Conner then ran out of the force-field and over towards the giant stone which collapsed on top of Cassie. He lifted it up at an angle and rested it against his back to protect him and Cassie from other debris that may fall on them. "Please be alright." He said softly as he placed his hand on her neck and felt for a pulse. She's alive. Cassie, you alright?" He asked as he brushed some of her hair away from her face. More debris began to pile up on the stone against his back, causing him to groan a bit.

Cassie coughed and breathed in the dirt-filled air. She hazily looked up and saw Conner's blue eyes staring at her with worry. "Superboy?" She asked softly as she tried to sit up.

"Glad to see you aren't dead, I was afraid I'd have to carry you." He gave a gentle smirk and offered his hand to help her up.

She winced and grabbed her side when she tried to take his hand. "Ugh, you may still have to." She let out a weak laugh and winced again. "My side is killing me." She removed her hand and noticed some blood. "Well, that explains why. Nice going Cassie, you go to save your mother, and then you become the one that needs saving." She said to herself as she then realized Conner was still there with her. "Sorry about that."

"Let's just get you out of here, watch your head, I need to get rid of this stone so I can carry you." He said as he placed his hands against the debris on his back.

"It's okay, I know you'll keep us safe." She gave him a small smile as she held her side again.

Conner smiled back before throwing away the giant debris and quickly scooping Cassie into his arms. "You okay?" He asked as he did his best to dodge the falling debris.

Her arms immediately snaked around his neck. "I am now." She said softly before more pain rushed to her side. "Then again, maybe not. Wonder Woman is gonna kill me." She rested her head on his shoulder and tried to bring herself closer to him.

"She may not get a chance to if we don't make it outta here in time." He jumped into the designated doorway. "Guess Artemis and Lantern made it outside with the civilians already." Conner said before looking at Cassie's pale face. "You're losing a lot of blood."

"I'll be...be fine." Cassie said weakly as her eyes began to feel heavy. "Need to rest for a bit."

Conner set her down on the floor and took off his shirt, quickly wrapping it around her wound to conceal most of the bleeding. "At least you won't be bleeding as much. Come on, let's get out of here." He once again picked her back up and ran outside.

"Where's your shirt?" She asked tiredly as she felt his bare chest.

"You're wearing it." He dodged a few more debris as he made his way outside. Once outside, he caught up to Artemis and John. "Artemis! Lantern! I can use some help!" He yelled as he finally caught up to them.

"Conner, what happened?!" Artemis asked worriedly.

"No time. Cassie's lost a lot of blood from her sides, I think the edge of the debris got her in the ribs, they may be fractured. We need to get her medical attention now!"

"Then everyone stay close, I'll beam us to the Watchtower." John said as he contacted Red Tornado. "Red, it's Stewart, I need you to teleport us to the Watchtower's Med-Bay. Wonder Girl has a serious injury and is-" Red Tornado had sent them to the Med-Bay before he could finish the sentence. "in need of immediate attention." John looked at his surroundings and contacted him again. "Thanks Red."

Conner ran to one of the beds and gently placed Cassie down. He took her hand and looked at her. "You're gonna be okay, Cass, you'll be okay."

Artemis walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Conner, why don't you let the doctors do what they have to do for her." She spoke softly to him as she noticed her blood on his chest and his shirt wrapped around her wound. "You did everything you could-"

"But it isn't enough..." Conner sighed as he gently put Cassie's hand down and walked outside the Med-Bay. He groaned and punched the wall. "It's my fault, Artemis, I should've protected her from that stupid stone."

Artemis followed him outside and placed a hand on his arm. "Superboy, you did everything you could for Cassie, and we all know that-"

"I would've prevented it if I was more like Superman..." He walked away and sat on one of the benches, staring intently at the floor. "I was only a few feet away. I could've...and the blood...I'm so sorry." he spoke softly and lowered his head.

She walked over to him with a towel that she grabbed and crouched down to wipe off the blood from his chest before speaking softly to him. "Conner, none of us thought that. Injuries come with the hero-gig, we all know that, even Superman. Cassie's injuries could've been more fatal, and they aren't thanks to you." Artemis smiled as she looked up at him. "You saved her life, Conner, that's what matters. Trust me, I know what it's like to beat yourself up over things, and you don't need to."

Conner finished wiping away the rest of Cassie's blood from his chest before looking to Artemis. "Thank you, Artemis."

Artemis smiled and stood up and looked to him. "I'm going to go meet up with Green Lantern at the Main Deck, wanna come?"

He was about to stand up before her looked over at the door to the Med-Bay. "I think I'll stay here, until she's awake." He said before looking back to Artemis.

She nodded and kissed his forehead. "You know where to find us." She smiled and walked down the hall to the Main Deck.

Two hours had past by before one of the doctors opened the door. "Superboy?" She asked as she saw his head resting against the wall with his eyes closed.

Conner opened his eyes and looked towards the doctor. "How is she?" He asked with worry and concern in his voice.

"She's going to be fine. Her ribs are already starting to heal, and we were able to stitch up the wound. She just needs to stay overnight, and she will be able to get back in the fight first thing tomorrow." She said with a smile as she walked over and handed him his shirt. "That was smart of you. Using your shirt to help slow the bleeding, I'm sure Wonder Girl is very thankful for you."

He stood up and put his shirt on. "Is she awake? Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded and led him in. "She's awake, but she shouldn't move around too much, her stitches might break. I'm sure she'll want to thank you with a hug and a kiss anyway, so be careful."

Conner stopped walking as his eyes widened. "What?"

She turned around and raised an eyebrow to him. "You two aren't together?"

"No, we're not." He straightened out his shirt and fixed his sleeves.

"My apologies, I just assumed with the way you seem to care for her. I do hope you forgive me."

He turned a bit red and then sighed. "It's fine. Just...take me to her."

She led him to another door and opened it for him. "She's in the back corner on the right." She smiled before beginning to walk away.

"Doctor," Conner looked to her as he turned around. "Thank you for saving her." Once she nodded and walked away, he made his way over to Cassie's bed.

Cassie slowly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly up at him. "Hey, Superboy." Her hand reached up to touch his as she stared into his eyes.

He held her hand and smiled softly at her. "Hey, Cassie. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, though I feel awful for blowing the mission. Are Artemis and Green Lantern okay?"

"They're fine, G.L. teleported us to the Watchtower's Med-Bay so we can get you patched up." He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bedside, his thumb moving over her palm gently.

"I'll have to thank him later." She noticed the blood on his shirt and frowned. "Gods, is...is that all mine?"

He looked down at his shirt and laughed a bit. "It's okay, really. I have like, ten of these back at the cave."

Her eyes widened a bit at his words. "You're joking, right?"

"Would it make you feel better if I said yes?" Conner raised an eyebrow as he looked to her.

"Probably not." She giggled and winced a bit. "Guess I'm still in a little pain. How long did the doctors say I will be in bed for?"

"Just overnight, and you'll be back on the front line with me and the others in the morning. Lucky for your strength, your ribs are healing quickly, but you just need to let the stitches dissolve."

She frowned again and looked at the end of her bed. "I hope you can forgive me Conner."

"Forgive you? Forgive you for what? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I disobeyed Artemis and Lantern's order. I left the force-field to attack that mini-gunner. Because of my mistake, I risked our lives. I'm so sorry Conner." She looked over to him with small tears in her eyes. "Wonder Woman will never let me hear the end of it."

Conner leaned forward and placed a hand on her cheek, wiping away her tear with his thumb. "Wonder Woman...won't be mad at you. You were going on instinct that the gunner would bring the most damage to us and the civilians, so you pursued it. She would admire your courage."

Cassie blushed as she felt his hand on her cheek. "You really think so?" She asked softly with a small smile.

He looked into her blue eyes and smiled at her. "Totally."

Her blush deepened as she looked to their hands and smiled. "Thanks, Superboy."

"I was the same way, you know. Attacking people on instinct, I mean." He said softly as he entwined their fingers.

"Really? You did? What stopped you from continuing to do it?" She asked as her eyes were wide and stared into his own.

"M'gann...Back when we were together, she acted like my anchor. She helped me to think first, and then pursue an attack."

Cassie's blush faded as she looked away. "You must have really loved her."

"Things have changed, maybe for the better." He gave her a reassuring smile and tightened the grip on her hands. "I mean, you have Robin as your anchor, right?"

"Maybe, I don't know. I mean, he's cute and nice and all but, I feel like I'd crush him any time I would hug him." She giggled a bit and looked to Conner. "Don't have to worry about that if I hug you, do I?"

Conner's face turned red from the question. "Well, last time I checked, we were pretty evenly matched. Except maybe this time I might crush you."

"Be gentle with me then." She said softly as she stared into his eyes.

Conner looked back at her and nodded, he stood from his chair and hugged her. He felt Cassie wrap her arms around his waist tightly as she rested her head against his chest.

"Thank you for saving me, Superboy." She said softly as she looked up at him. She stared into his eyes and blushed deeply.

"You don't have to thank me, Cassie." He looked down at her and noticed the blush on her face. "You don't have to."

"I want to." She said calmly and gently as she moved her head closer to his.

Conner moved his lips to her own before hearing a knock on the door. He quickly turned his head and noticed one of the doctors in the doorway. "I'm so sorry, I didn't-"

"It's fine, doctor." He said with a sigh as he helped Cassie lay back down. "What'd you need?"

"I was just coming in to check up on Wonder Girl, and to let you know that Artemis is teleporting back to the rest of your team."

Cassie looked to Conner and placed her hand in his. "You can go to the others if you want, I'll be fine here, really."

Conner looked back to Cassie and sat down in his chair. "It's okay, I'll stay with you as long as you want me to." He looked back to the doctor and nodded. "I'll stay with her and take her back with me to the team tomorrow. Thank you, doctor." Once the doctor left, he turned back to Cassie with an awkward smile and red cheeks. "Is there anything I can get you?"

"Actually...do you think you can tell me some stories? Like, your first year on the team?" She asked softly as entwined their fingers.

"Um...Yeah, sure, why not." He moved his chair closer to her and began to tell her stories of his first year with the team. He noticed her eyes closing, until she was finally asleep. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before closing his eyes as well; never letting go of her hand, and never giving up hope that she will be better tomorrow, and that they may have grow closer.


End file.
